carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
I'll be a good king :D and if I do bad you can always lead a coup against me. Nathaniel Scribner 01:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The guy with the most power is the PM. The king is powerless to do anything, except symbolically declare war and make peace. HORTON11 02:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That power needs to be in the hands of the people, we should wait to promote some one of that status so highly at this moment, untill more people can join. Nathaniel Scribner 04:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you still want me to fill in the postion for Prime Minister? Nathaniel Scribner 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You will need to make a character though. HORTON11 We really need to get some better infoboxs. Nathaniel Scribner 21:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as this is currently a dictatorship, should we explain how we got into power and what not?Nathaniel Scribner 21:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We'll just say there were elections, the last presidential one in 2008 and the last PM one in 2009. HORTON11 21:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The two papers are very nice :D BoredMatt 21:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Carrington (sorta) This looks like a promising place =D I'm gonna join this, if that's cool with you. BoredMatt 21:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do just that. BoredMatt 22:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll just need to make the Parish pages. HORTON11 22:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Could we fix the parishes by population, seeing as both of the largests cities in the nation only get one rep, is kinda odd. Nathaniel Scribner 22:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We could award more populous districts 2 or 3reps. HORTON11 22:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seems right, would you like me to work on our military defence page, 'The Carrington Armed Forces' 'Military Defence Force of Carrington' ? Nathaniel Scribner 22:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of Calling it the Royal Guard. It would be about 1000 persons. THey would use the fancy parade uniforms, but be autfitted with modern combat weapons in case of actual fighting. HORTON11 22:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to handle the equipment and such, if that's fine with you guys. BoredMatt 23:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, a bit of a random question, but how big is Carrington, relatively? BoredMatt 23:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can handle it. And, the country is about as big as Menorca island in Spain. HORTON11 00:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I see, thank you. BoredMatt 00:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll be more active on the site for the next few days, I'll start helping out alot more. Nathaniel Scribner 01:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure no problem. We do need to work on the Parishes and cities, so if you could help with that. He is currently stuck in the middle of Peace Island, in fear of going to jail over being in the Brigade. Nathaniel Scribner 02:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Royal Guard could plan a daring operation to free him. HORTON11 02:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This could very well hurt our relations with Lovia..Zackary Perry 02:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If he were a citizen of Carrington Island, we could have asked the Lovian government to extradite him. HORTON11 02:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Prehaps send him a letter, (On his page) that we can give him a themperay visa card to get into the nation, and we can work somthing out with the government. Zackary Perry 02:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can do that. HORTON11 02:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll wait till a high up offical responds. Zackary Perry 03:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats OK. HORTON11 03:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes but still, he has to go to court..for basicly being part of a gun group 'hunters' and he is truely kinda poor, and doesen't want to go a prision..we might have some problems getting him out, both his father and mother are German. Zackary Perry 03:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, should I sign for him coming over? Zackary Perry 03:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yws, you can sign. It would make ti more official. HORTON11 03:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Steiner would like to leave the nation. We do need to set a plan to get him if the government does not want to comply. Zackary Perry 03:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Since his father is a Brunanter from Potsdam, that makes him a Brunanter too. That should allow him free entrance ino Brunant. As he is not under arrest, he should freely be able to exit the country. If that fails, then we should go to the International Court in the Hague. IF all else fails, his majesty may allow the use of his plane to free Steiner. HORTON11 His father is from Carrington, but at the time of the birth of Steiner was in Germany. His father was at the time on a Carrington Passport. Zackary Perry 03:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) He HAS to go to court, I don't think they will allow him to get a ticket. Hes currently living in a small cottage in the back roads of Peace Island. Zackary Perry 03:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If the father was born here, Friedrich is automatically a citizen. If the father is naturalized, then Steiner can apply for citizenship, and will most likely get it. HORTON11 03:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If he can make it to a major city, then he can get picked up by plane or by a Naval ship. HORTON11 03:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Plane prehaps, but by ship would take awhile and alot of trouble. We should wait for a statement form the Lovian Government, and then we can work on from there. Zackary Perry 03:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) While we wait, would you like to discuss some things over the policy in Carrington, such as Abortion- guns rights..same sex marriage? Zackary Perry 04:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Should we hold our first session for congress, prehaps over the issue of Abortion? Zackary Perry 04:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure we can do that. HORTON11 04:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to make a fourm? Zackary Perry 04:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to Forum:Congress: its already made. HORTON11 04:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing up the bill. Zackary Perry 04:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Zoning Just an idea I had. Red is mainly urban/residential, yellow is mainly intensive agriculture, yellow/green is mixed undeveloped land and small farms, green is mainly undeveloped land and a few small farms. It is by no means complete or accurate, it's just what I think it should be. ﻿ Its a great map. Its just some areas, mainly the intensive agriculture area in Cape Cross conflicts with that of the national park there. But for the most part its pretty accurate. HORTON11 03:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you prehaps get more templates on the site? Zackary Perry 05:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks good This wikia is turning out nice! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You should join. Now we even have neghborhood maps. HORTON11 23:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Dutch names You were asking Pierius about Dutch names earlier. You might find this website useful - http://www.fakenamegenerator.com/. :) --Semyon 16:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :The generator that can beat me has yet to be discovered, Semyon! :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course! :D --Semyon 17:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Trial We need more time. I asked the Judge for it and got no response. Maybe you, as one of our main lawyers, could also ask him. Thanks in advance, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, i'll do that. HORTON11 15:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks man! Really appreciate this. If I'll lose the trial I'll probably quite wikia all together anyways; it's consuming to much time. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we really need you as Lovian PM. If not, Lovian politics will remain boring and bland. But, you're welcome to come and live here if you want. You could live in an old house or take up one of the many castles. HORTON11 16:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I was trying to spice thing up a little with the Brigade and everything. To bad some people are just plain old boring! :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::You could just move the brigade here and make it a specialized unit of the Royal Guard. HORTON11 16:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good Job This wikia is so amazing! I hope to biuld it up and everything with you. It's looking great!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 13:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thanks. Here we have more history than Lovia (and actual wars) so it will be more interesting. HORTON11 16:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I agree! Can I have a place in Congress? --Semyon 16:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Just make a character and choose one of the Parishes. HORTON11 18:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps we could all have a character who represents a major family or clan and form some sort a "League of Noblemen". :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes. My character may not have a noble name or anything, but his mother is the granddaughter of King Pieter II and has the family name Van Draak. But my family is politically important. Me and my wife have been president twice, since 1990. HORTON11 19:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC)